


Behavioral Science

by phiremangston



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiremangston/pseuds/phiremangston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan and Rachel go out to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behavioral Science

Jonathan took a sniff of his wine before taking a sip of the red liquid. He nodded and set down the glass.

"Acceptable."

Rachel just stared at him.

"You really are an arrogant prick."

"Why, thank you, Miss Dawes."

"And we're out to dinner. Why are you so formal?"

"Every occasion is a formal occasion."

Jonathan studied her features carefully. She seemed at a loss for words. Good. He was sick of patients babbling incoherently. It had been a long day; silence suited him. For the moment.

She was looking left. She was going to lie. But not with him.


End file.
